<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plant the seeds of love by DizzyDay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544585">Plant the seeds of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDay/pseuds/DizzyDay'>DizzyDay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDay/pseuds/DizzyDay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David has painstakingly grown a tomato plant. Patrick accidentally runs it over with the lawnmower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plant the seeds of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically, I cannot get enough fics about David and Patrick growing a garden and working on their yard together. So here's my contribution to this very specific topic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lazy summer afternoons in the new house were utterly perfect. It was nearly always sunny in Schitt’s Creek and the days stayed blissfully warm without ever tripping over the threshold into sweltering hot. David and Patrick had dedicated Sunday afternoons to do chores around the house and sometimes the domesticity of it all, just standing side by side folding laundry or drying dishes overwhelmed David. He never imagined he could have this life and, even better, to get to share this life with Patrick. He found it unexpectedly romantic doing these little everyday tasks together- doing the things that made their house into their home.<br/>
</p>
<p>When they first moved into the house, David assumed that out of the two of them, he would be the one with the high standards on the appearance of the house. But Patrick surprised David by throwing himself into the yard work. Mowing the lawn, weeding, landscaping- Patrick did it all. Patrick took pride in keeping their yard in tip-top shape. Today, Patrick had insisted that the lawn needed to be mowed. He was out there on his cute little ride-on mower zooming across the yard. His hair was just getting long enough that one errant curl had escaped through the front of his backwards baseball cap and the collar of his t-shirt was starting to turn dark with sweat. David thought he looked perfect.<br/>
</p>
<p>David sat on the front porch admiring the view. He had brought out a pitcher of ice water for Patrick and condensation had already gathered and was dripping down the glass. Patrick was deep in concentration, making perfectly straight little rows with the mower across the lawn. Still, every time he drove by David, he looked up to offer a smile and a little wave to his husband.<br/>
</p>
<p>Seeing as Patrick was almost finished, David headed inside to start dinner. He was in the kitchen stirring the pasta when he heard the lawn mower shut off. <i>Perfect,</i> David thought. Patrick would have just enough time to put the mower away and take a quick shower before dinner was ready. Patrick normally headed right upstairs to shower so he didn’t track dirt all over the house, so David was surprised to hear quick footsteps through the front door and down the hall to the kitchen.<br/>
</p>
<p>“David!” Patrick skidded to a stop in front of him. “I am so so sorry!”<br/>
</p>
<p>David dropped his stirring spoon and turned to fully face his husband. “Honey?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s just I know you worked so hard on it, and cared for it! And it meant so much to you to have for our home and <i>God ,</i>David I feel so terrible.”<br/>
David felt how high on his forehead his eyebrows were raised. He bit back the slight anxiety that rose up and grabbed Patrick by the shoulders in an attempt to cut off his husband’s word spiral. “Honey, slow down. What is it? What’s happened?”<br/>
</p>
<p>David’s mind quickly ran through all the worst-case scenarios. Patrick was standing. He’s standing here, in David’s arms, so he’s obviously not dead. That fact admittedly is a great relief and quells the worst of David’s fears. Patrick doesn’t look obviously injured either; there’s no blood, just sweat and grass clippings scattered across his sun-pinked skin. Maybe there was a problem with the house? He thought Patrick had mentioned something about their home in his frantic speech. Had a family of large bugs moved in to the porch?<br/>
</p>
<p>Patrick reached out to rest his hands on David’s waist but ducked his head sheepishly. He mumbled “I ran it over.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“What? Ran what over?”<br/>
</p>
<p>Patrick looked up at him then, with his big brown puppy-dog eyes. It was enough to break David’s heart. In the smallest broken whisper, Patrick confessed. “Your tomato plant. I forgot it was there, and I drifted too close to the edge of the yard while I mowed.”<br/>
</p>
<p>The tomato plant in question David had grew from a seed and kept in a small pot. He had lovingly watered it and moved it into the sun and cared for it every day. He recently transplanted it, now that it was more than a few inches tall, into a small plot of soil at the edge of the yard. The gardening book said it was supposed to grow better in the ground than in a pot, and quite honestly, David was sick of the little plant taking up so much space on his porch floor. He had almost tripped over it yesterday bringing in the groceries. It was time for the plant to live outside in the yard permanently.<br/>
</p>
<p>But, apparently, the poor tomato plant was not destined to grow tall and proud out in the yard because Patrick had run it over with his lawn mower. David felt his lips twitch and then fully burst out laughing. He tried to rein it in at the expense of Patrick, who was looking confused and a little hurt.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh, honey. Your face! You actually had me worried it was something serious!” David placed his hands on either side of Patrick’s head and rubbed his thumbs at Patrick’s temples. Unable to resist the temptation of his husband in such close proximity, David dropped his head for a quick kiss.<br/>
</p>
<p>Patrick moved further into David’s space and rubbed his nose along the side of his neck, careful to keep a safe distance between his sweaty work shirt and David’s sweater. “But you worked so hard to keep it alive. I know you were proud of it.”<br/>
</p>
<p>David hummed, as his hands dropped to rub soothingly over Patrick’s upper arms. He was momentarily distracted by Patrick’s shoulders, but quickly came back to the conversation as Patrick squeezed his fingers around David’s hip. “I was glad that I could keep something alive. But it was starting to be more work than it was worth. The gardening book said you should check for weeds growing around it every day. I was not looking forward to crawling around in the dirt and pulling up plants like some sort of wild raccoon!”<br/>
</p>
<p>Patrick smiles at David’s dramatics and presses a brief kiss to the side of his neck. “I understand. Heaven forbid you encounter a bug in the dirt. I really am sorry though for running your plant over.”<br/>
</p>
<p>David smirks. “I was mostly looking forward to fresh caprese salad. I guess this means you’ll just have to get some home-grown tomatoes from Ronnie when they’re ready.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Patrick snaps back in alarm. “You wouldn’t”.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I guess you should’ve thought of that before you decapitated my poor, innocent tomato plant!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>